


Supermagpie's Sifki Drabble Collection

by supermagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/pseuds/supermagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short fics, snippets and drabbles originally posted to Tumblr in response to prompts from lists that I posted or just general requests.<br/>Typically these are established relationship squish, often AUs. I shall add chapters as I continue to write fics. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working Hours

_Prompt from norationalthoughrequired - Sifki + things you said at 1 AM, if you'd like! <3_

 

* * *

  
“How am I ever to get any work done with you here?” Loki sighs.

Sif does not respond, for Sif is not awake. Her cheek is smushed slightly into his shoulder, dark lashes fanned across its curve, her body pressed to his side. The slow rise and fall of her chest shows her to be undisturbed by the lamp still lit or her partner still sitting up in their bed. Her soft snore cuts into Loki’s preferred silence… though admittedly not by much.  
  
He shuffles a little, adjusting his arm around her and stretching his fingers to fetch his preferred book from the night stand. Once it is in his grasp things are all right, it is not so tricky to hold his reading with her against his side after all. She is in his way a bit, yes, but she is likewise warm, her face and body relaxed in sleep. Loki dislikes the idea of reading while encumbered, but nudging her off to sleep by herself is the more undesirable thought in the end.    
  
Loki rests his arm along her back, holds the book in his free hand, and begins where he has left off.


	2. Mamihlapinatapei

_Prompt from metalshell - For the word meme... can I ask Sifki + Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. *thank you!*_   
  


* * *

 

“Sometimes I just want to knock their stupid heads together until they kiss.” Fandral grouses, propping his chin in the cradle of one fist. At his left Volstagg clicks his tongue in a wise and fatherly manner, shaking his head. He sets his half-empty vessel down with a clunk.  
  
“Best to stop fretting. They will get around to it.”  
  
“You have been saying that for years.” Fandral snorts.  
  
“And I have been meaning it for years! You are too impatient.” 

“I simply don’t think they are going to get around to it on their own!”

“They need only the right opportunity, the right circumstances.” Volstagg argues. “I am sure if they were shut away to themselves for a time they would work it out quite quickly without a need for any manhandling or head injuries.”

Across the room, Sif and Loki are nudged together by the shift of the crowd and dart apart again, bristling. Both have pulled themselves taut with thinning restraint, long gazes lingering when the other’s eyes are turned away…   
  
“…maybe we should do that?”  
  
Fandral and Volstagg both turn slowly toward Hogun, their faces registering appropriate surprise at receiving a suggestion from the quietest of their number.  
  
“Do what, knock their heads together?”  
  
Hogun gives Fandral a decidedly flat look as he clarifies.   
  
“No, just get them alone for a while.”  
  
There is a beat of silence. Volstagg and Fandral blink at Hogun, glance across at their friends, and back again.  
  
“…that might work, under the right circumstances…” Volstagg says thoughtfully.  
  
“Either that or they will get into a fight like they always do while travelling and simply kill each other.” Fandral points out.  
  
“We shall have to set the correct mood.”   
  
“…do you mean get them drunk first?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Well then!” Fandral claps his hands together, a decidedly meddling sort of grin cracking his face as he rounds the table. “This I can accomplish!”  



	3. Passing Muster

_Prompt from norationalthoughrequired - Here's a choice for you! Sifki + 2, 12, or 19! :)_  
_(I just HAD to take 12 - writer and editor au - and set it in a modern school setting for reasons that were frankly beyond my control...)_  
  


* * *

 

“Okay…. that sounds fake, but okay.”  
  
“What’s what supposed to mean!?”  
  
“I just-” Loki looks up and Sif fixes him with a glare so sharp that he wonders for a moment if his head will still be attached when he moves it again. He swallows. She told him to be honest (a tall order in general, but moreso when he is being stared at so fiercely…)   
  
“I think it’s kind of a crap motivation honestly.” he spits out, looking back down at the page and continuing to talk, shutting out her pinched look and talking over her attempted interruption. “It just feels stiff. I don’t BUY that this is what she wants, do you understand what I'm saying?”  
  
“If you’re saying ‘Sif, you can’t write for shit’, then yes.”  
  
Loki sighs in a burst of frustration, lifting his head again and pulling off his reading glasses to glower back at her across the desk.   
  
“Look, you asked for my opinion.”  
  
“I  _asked_ you to help me pass.”  
  
“That’s what I'm  _TRYING to do!”_  Loki protests with a snort. “You’re taking this too personally. I’m not saying your character is  _bad_ I’m saying you need to show more about her, illustrate her motivations and things so that the reader can relate. It’s too much explanation and not enough demonstration.”  
  
“Damn it why does everyone keep telling me that?” Sif huffs, yanking her paper back out of his hand, muttering about damned curriculum requirements as she thumbs through it. Her frown deepens as she takes in all the marks he’s put in the margins (helpful suggestions surely but so MANY of them after she’s already fought with this stupid draft for days). She sighs heavily. 

Loki feels the queer guilt of being the bearer of bad news needling at him and can't help but sigh too.

“Perhaps you ought to just start over.” He suggests, gentling his voice in the hope it might soften any further blow to her pride. “You have another week still. You could write something more… personal. Maybe you’ll find it easier to recount emotions you really had and talk about what you really did than trying to make up something?”  
  
“It’s supposed to be fiction, Loki.” Sif reminds him testily, still skimming the marked pages, and he snorts, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.   
  
“So? Change everyone’s names or something. Are you telling me you don’t have at least one fantastical bullshit sounding story of a thing you got up to with those knuckleheads you play soccer with?”  
  
Sif blinks, her interruption dying on her lips. The thought of tapping her teams (admittedly semi-legendary) adventures for a story to tell clearly having not occurred to her before. That… could possibly work. She masks that hopeful spark of realization with a cautious side-eye across the desk.  
  
“I like how your solution to the first lie is to add another complimentary lie.”  
  
“You knew exactly who you were asking for help you know.” Loki says flatly and Sif laughs a little.  
  
“Yeah I did. The guy who always manages to help me pass.” 

 


	4. Ten Minutes

Prompt from rodlox - Is it too late to suggest a Sifki prompt? (not having the numbers in front of me...have you done #7 or #9 yet?)  
_Never too late for a Sifki prompt :) I picked 7 because fake-but-only-kinda relationships are one of my fave tropes. Regular people AU for reasons.)  
_

 

* * *

 

“Hey, so, if anyone asks, you’re my boyfriend.” Sif tells him, shoving his requested drink into his hand. 

“…excuse me?” Loki replies, blinking at her owlishly as she wedges the cup into his slow-responding fingers. 

Sif is generally quite good at catching him off guard as a rule but this feels just a bit like a sucker punch. He hopes the moment of anxious fluster he feels at her demand doesn’t show on his face. Thankfully he has been getting a lot of practice lately at channelling any overwhelming emotion he feels - from rage to embarrassment - into a dramatically raised eyebrow. (Bless his mother’s little tips…)   
  
“Just play along,  _please_.” Sif hisses over the rim of her glass, glancing back into the crowd then immediately stiffening to attention and trying to pretend that she had not been looking. Ah - thinks Loki - now he understands.   
  
“You’re really not being subtle you know.” he murmurs, leaning in to speak close to her ear, crafting a soft smile that matches the affectionate cadence of his voice. His words will mix in with the hum of the party; his gesture and tone will be most of what others will make out. “Laugh like we’ve got a good joke going on and tell me who you’re dodging, hmm?”   
  
Sif  _does_ laugh, surprise and a little relief in her voice as she leans in close.  
  
“The tall one with the teeth.” she whispers and although Loki wants to ask what kind of a description that’s supposed to be when he glances over from the corner of his eyes he finds those two traits are actually quite sufficient to pick the unwanted suitor out of the crowd….  
   
Loki leans back just a touch, trying to read her expression from much closer than he usually observes her from. She does not look frightened or anything like that - he notes - only desperately irritated…  
  
“Ex-boyfriend?” he ventures.  
  
Sif makes an ‘eeeeh’ sort of face. “Kind of sort of not really? We disagree on what constitutes ‘dating’.”  
  
And before Loki can make a further comment Sif has leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. He freezes, words dissolving of his tongue, the contact stunning him as surely as a slap.  
  
“Just put your arm around me and act happy for like ten minutes and I promise I’ll make it worth it to you, okay?” She murmurs, all but nuzzling his cheek, her dark hair tickling his neck. He does as asked, slipping his hand around her waist as she lifts her head from his shoulder. The grateful little smile she aims at him makes his knees feel just a touch weak. ( _He wonders if requesting ‘ten more minutes’ in repayment would actually work._ )  
  
Their gazes meet as Sif straightens up; they are still and, oh, too close for the space of a breath, her warm hazel eyes fixed on his…. Then a cheerful “Hey Sif!” rings out from behind them and the quiet intensity of the moment is shattered.

Loki can just barely hear the ‘ohbrother’ in Sif’s sigh as her visitor comes around to stand in front of them, clearly qualmless about interrupting their close conversation.  
  
 “Hey Bill.” she says, turning toward him at last with a slightly strained smile.  
  
Loki slips his arm further around her waist and puts on his best charming grin, aiming it at the other man with 110% force.  
  
“This is a friend of yours, dear?” he asks, tilting his head toward Sif and squeezing his arm around her. There is something deeply gratifying in the way her cheeks pink at the endearment.  
  
Sif clears her throat, gesturing between the two men with her drink - “Loki, this is Bill. Bill, Loki.”  
  
“A pleasure.” Loki says, and he is really not talking about the introduction in the slightest.

 


End file.
